The twins go to the wwe
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: Its pretty much what the title says. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god I can't believe the moment is finally here" Andrea said skipping happily down the stairs to go to the door. Let's back this up 2 weeks ago.

2 weeks ago

Andrea was at her job the WWA (Women's Wrestling Association) she was wrestling under the name Roxy. She was going against this girl Deborah, better know as Katie they were twin sisters but totally different. Deborah was more of a prep her clothing was skirts sometimes jeans with tee shirts that showed her stomach, and her hair was light brown with blonde highlights. While Andrea was more of a punk. Her style was black jeans or baggy pants and screen tees. She also wore van shoes, she swore by those; her hair was also light brown but had streaks of blue and purple in it. So as they were fighting little did they know that Vince McMahon was watching them and liked there talent. After the show he walked up to them "Oh my gosh Andrea Vince McMahon is walking this way" Deborah said

"Hi I'm Vince McMahon owner of the WWE I saw you two lovely talented ladies out there tonight and you were both amazing how would you guys like to work for the WWE?" he asked. They were so excited "WE WOULD LOVE TO!" they screamed at the same time

"Good well then it is settled you will receive your contracts in 2 weeks" Vince said and walked away. Once they were sure he was gone they looked at each other "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WERE GOING TO BE IN THE WWE" They both screamed and started to dance around.

Back to the present

Deborah and Andrea walked backstage to the girl's locker room. "You open the door" Andrea said biting her lip.

"No you open it" Deborah said pushing her sister in front of her. Before either they could open it Victoria peered outside.  
"Can I help you two?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"We, uh, we, uh" Andrea said staring in awe at her idol

"We just signed with Vince, and he told us to go get ready for our first match tonight" Deborah said smacking her sister on the head for acting so star struck.

"Oh ok, well come on in, I'll introduce you to all of the girls" she said stepping out of the way to let them in.

"Girls the new girls are here!" Victoria said. Andrea smiled and Deborah looked down at the floor. Andrea nudged her arm "Deb don't be so shy" Andrea said "Shut up" Deborah said quietly. "Ok let's introduce you to everyone" Victoria said

"Ok over there is Torrie and her dog Chloe, Candice, Trish, Mickie, Lita, Ashley and I'm Victoria." She said smiling "I'm Andrea and this is my sister Deborah" Deborah looked up from the floor "Are you guy's twins?" Lita asked "Yup" they both said at the same time. "How old are you guys?" Trish asked. "23" Deborah said "Very cool oh my god is that a system of a down shirt?" Amy asked Andrea "Yup why ya like them?" Andrea asked "Yea they rock" Amy said and smiled "well we better get ready we have an hour to get ready." Andrea said and walked into the bathroom with Deborah right by her "Andie" Deborah said "Yea debs?" Andrea said putting some eyeliner on " I cant do this I'm too scared" Deborah said " Deb we can do this just try not to think about it" Andrea said while changing her top to a 7 up screen tee " Ok oh god where is my pink eye shadow" Deborah said freaking out. Andrea rolled her eyes " In your hand" Andrea said laughing " Oh wow I'm so stupid" Deborah said putting it on her eyes " Cant argue with you there" Andrea said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own anything or anyone in the wwe only my characters.**

After they were finished getting ready it was ready to start stretching before going out. "10 minutes till raw Andrea and Deborah please go to the gorilla" a stage man said "Ok, come on Andrea lets do this" Deborah said getting up "Yup" Andrea said. It was silent while they walked there till they heard the priors going off. "Ready girls?" a stage manager asked "Yup" they said at the same time. "Hello and welcome to another night of Monday night RAW" The king said "Well king there are some new divas that are here tonight they will be here very soon to introduce themselves."

The Coach said. The lights went out and enter sandman filled the arena as the twins came out. "TWINS COACH TWINS!" The king said excitedly. They entered the ring and a guy handed both of them mikes. "As you can see we are the new chicks here just wanted to introduce ourselves and we also got something to say I'm Roxy." Andrea said "And I'm Katie now the thing we gotta say is that we are challenging any female wrestler back there to come out show us what ya got." Suddenly Trish's music filled the arena and out came Trish with Mickie and Ashley at there sides. Trish put a mike to her lips and said "You want a challenge then bring it."

"It's been bought btch." Roxy said and Katie and she slammed the mike down waiting to fight "The following match is for one fall." Lillan said. The bell rang and the match started. Trish was about to punch roxy but she blocked it and roxy kicked trish in the stomach. Mickie was kicking Katie but roxy saw this and ran over at full speed knocking the wind out of both mickie and roxy. Ashley went to get the 1 2 3 on roxy but she kicked out and got up Katie and roxy looked at eachother knowing exactly what to do it's a "twin thing" Katie ran to the turnbuckle and jumped off and gave the hurricarna to Ashley once she was down roxy pinned her "1….2…3!" the refree said and held roxy and Katie hands up " And the winners are ROXY AND KATIE!" Lillan said and smiled Roxy and Katie jumped up and down and hugged each other then held up eachothers hands

" WE DID IT DEBS!" andrea said. The crowd was cheering. They got out of the ring and there music played they walked up the ring and shook some hands. Once they got back stage they screamed happly again a minute later Trish mickie and Ashley came back stage. "Hey you guys were good out there." Ashley said "Thanks so were you guys." They both said. Andrea and Deborah went back to the locker room. When they went inside amy was sitting with adam on the couch. "Oh we weren't disturbing anything were we?" Deborah asked. "No, this is my friend adam, adam Deborah and andrea." "Hi." He said "Hi" they both said "Whoa that is creepy." He said "What was?" they both said "You both saying the same thing at the same time "Oh it's a habit." They said "Oh, ok well im gonna go talk to you all later oh by the way you guys were great out there."

He said putting his shades on and walking out the door. "Listen me the girls and some of the guys are going out later you guys wanna come?" Amy asked "um sure ya wanna go ann?" Deborah asked " Sure why not where are we going?" Andrea asked "The wave it's a new club that just opened up." Amy said "Alright well im gonna take a shower good luck out there with your match." Andrea said and walked into the bathroom. "Ann can you please hurry up I need to take a shower too." Deborah said "Deborah you do realize there are other showers right?" Andrea said "Oh wow im stupid.Deborah said and got into a shower "Yup you are." Andrea said and got out. "Debs have you seen my pink hair dye?" Andrea said looking threw her bag. "Its in my bag you almost forgot it." Deb said and go out of the shower. "Oh ok thanks." Andrea said and started to put it on. " Deborah, Andrea you guys decent?" Torrie asked "Yea why?" They asked "Just wanted to bring John in." Torrie said smiling " Oh ok." Deborah came out in a pink skirt and a white tank top "Are you guys going out to the club?" she asked brushing out her damp hair.

"Well I am, but John didn't want to" Torrie said petting Chloe

"What?" John asked "I never said that, of course I'll go" he said smirking at Deborah

"You never said that to" Torrie stopped when she saw John glaring at her "Oh that's right, sorry blonde coming out" she giggled

"Awesome, Ann come on we better head to the hotel so we can unpack our stuff there" Deborah called out

"Alright, be right there" Andrea came out in her favorite pair of black pants, a black top and her now pink hair.

"Whoa" John said at seeing her pink hair

"Like the highlights." Andrea asked John

"Um well its very um unique" John said

"Good I like it that way." Andrea said and smiled

"O..ok." John said and looked at Deborah and smiled

"Right well come on debs we better go back and unpack any of you guys need a ride?" Andrea asked.

" I could use one." Torrie said and got her bag

" Alright lets go then." Deborah said

They got back to the hotel and got to there rooms.

"Debs where are we meeting amy?" Andrea asked

"Um at the lobby in oh shit right now." Deborah said

they locked the hotel room and started walking down to the lobby.

"Andrea, Deborah over here." Amy said

"Hey." They both said

"Hey, wanted to introduce you guys to some of my friends well you know all the girls lemme introduce you guys to the guys, this is jay, john, and my boyfriend matt and his bro jeff." Amy said

" Hi, aw you guys make a cute couple." Andrea said looking at amy and matt

"Thanks I think we do to." Matt said kissing the top of her head.

"Alright well we better get going." John said.

" Ok." Deborah said smiling at John

Andrea nudged Deborah in the arm. " Hey looks like you guys like eachother."

"Yea he is cute." Deborah said with a flirty smile on.

John looked down at Deborah and smiled and took her hand. She turned to andrea and had a huge smile on her face andrea just rolled her eyes.

"Whoa since when were you guys a couple?" Torrie squealed

" We aren't but I'm willing if you are?" John said smiling

" I think we should get to know eachother alittle better." Deborah said

" Aight well lets see I like hip hop, rap and to wrestle." John said

" I like to wrestle but I like metal and rock." Deborah said

" Yea man." Andrea said and high fived Deborah

"There we know each other better" he winked

"Why don't we take this conversation to the dance floor" Deborah said with a smirk. Jeff came over as Deborah and John left to go dance.


	3. movie and pinkie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe, there characters, moves or the people in real life. What? I don't want to be sued lol. ENJOY!**

"Hey is anyone sitting here?" Jeff asked shyly

"Yes." Andrea said

"Oh sorry." Jeff mumbled

"You are" Andrea said with a smile. Jeff smiled and took a seat

"So why ya come over here." Andrea asked

"Well I wanted to meet the new female wrestlers of the wwe." Jeff smiled. Andrea looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Oh ok cool." Andrea said

"So what ya think of this club?" Jeff asked

"Its ok kind of boring I'm not really a club type and this is defiantly not my music.

"Yea same here, you want to go some where else?" Jeff asked

"Sure, let me just go tell my sis were leaving." Andrea said and they got up she saw Deborah and John kissing.

"Hey Torrie could you tell Deb when she is doing kissing monkey face over there I am leaving with Jeff, and that I have my cell on." Andrea said

"Sure you two have a nice time." Torrie said

"Thanks Torrie we will." Jeff said and waved good bye. They walked over to his car and got in.

"So where we going?" Andrea asked

"Where ever you want to go." Jeff said putting on the radio till he got to Marylyn Manson.

"Sweet I love this song, and um I don't know much about Chicago so you choose." Andrea said tapping her foot to the beat of the music

"Hm how about we go to a movie." Jeff said

"Sweet what ya want to go see?" Andrea asked

"I want to see Stay Alive heard it was a good movie." Jeff said

"Does it involve horror?" Andrea asked eargly

"Sure does, why?" Jeff asked

"Because I love horror movies even though they scare the sht outta me." Andrea said laughing

"Wow you are one weird chick." Jeff said with a chuckle

"Look who's talking Mr. Rainbow head." Andrea said

"Oh and your any better pinkie." Jeff retorted

"Ya know what." Andrea said

"What." Jeff asked

"You're cool." Andrea said with a smile

"So are you." Jeff said and drove into the parking lot.

"Alright lets go sht ourselves." Andrea said and they walked into the theater.

"Oh my god its Jeff hardy!" A girl screamed and some people turned around and ran up to him.

"Oh god, just when I am out walking around like a normal person this happens." Jeff said but put a smile on his face when they came up

"Hi! Can I have your autograph?" A teenager asked

"Sure kid." Jeff said and wrote on a piece of paper she handed him _Live for the moment – Jeff hardy_

"Thank you." The girl said and walked away

5 minutes later

"Ok now that that's over with lets go see Stay alive." Jeff said and smiled

"Sweet" Andrea said with a smile. They walked into the theater.

After the movie

"Alright I am bushed." Andrea said and yawned.

"Me too lets go back to the hotel." Jeff said

"Ok." Andrea said and they walked out of the theater.

**_(A/N )Alright well that is the end to another chapter  please leave a review. Also if you have any suggestions of what I should put in the next chapter please put that in with the review. Rock on-- Annie_**


End file.
